


Touch

by kurisu80



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, just some gentle touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisu80/pseuds/kurisu80
Summary: Pretty sure they were both drunk.Matt would deny it. He felt his mind and senses were clear as day, better as they’ve ever been, taking in the intense smell, sound, and feel of Foggy on top of him.





	Touch

A gentle touch burned like hot flames on soft skin. The fingertips used and rough from all the fights they’ve gone through were tracing a faint outline of a collarbone. Reaching their destination they wrapped around a vulnerable exposed neck, thumb gently pressing into skin and working as a wire guiding each heartbeat through every muscle from his fingertips, through his arm and right to his own heart. Matt shuddered uncontrollably and let out a tiny huff, pleased and calm but hot and bothered. 

  
Foggy had tilted his head back, letting his hair fall wherever gravity decided it wanted it. Straddling Matt’s hips, both nearly full on naked beside the last bit of boxer brief fabric keeping them from becoming one, his flat hands sensed the other’s goosebumps on his heaving chest. 

  
None of them had any idea how they had ended up like this, in this moment of silence and ecstasy. Both of them breathing heavy without having touched below the torso. They kissed once, having fallen through the door of Matt’s apartment while ripping each other's clothes off as if there was no tomorrow. It wasn’t the most romantic or sexy kiss, it was a ‘I can’t wait any longer’ kiss that will be told with other nightmare stories in the future. Pretty sure they were both drunk. 

 

Matt would deny it. He felt his mind and senses were clear as day, better as they’ve ever been, taking in the intense smell, sound, and feel of Foggy on top of him. 

He couldn’t see but he  _ saw  _ everything. How Foggy felt comfortable in his own skin around him, how he had shut his eyes when facing the ceiling and parted his lips, how he didn’t intend on hiding anything. Matthew would probably dream about this image for the rest of his life. 

He smiled out of nowhere. Foggy moved one of his hands leaving a cold spot on Matt’s chest and placed it over the one caressing his throat, pulled it up to his lips as he looked back down and kissed bruised knuckles.  Matt melted into the mattress. 

  
“You look beautiful” he finally whispered. Foggy smiled against his fingers, leaning down to look at the other man’s face up close. 

  
“How would you know?”

  
“I just know.” 

  
Matt lifted his head to get a second taste but Foggy, the tease, moved away slightly and returned the favor by holding his stubbly chin in place.    
“How did we end up here?” Foggy spoke his mind and let his lips brush over Matt’s. He didn’t expect an answer. 

 

“I don’t know, I don’t care.” He got an answer anyway and it was the right one. Murdock got what he wanted with a second kiss.    
Different than the first, thought out and gentle but lust lingering deep down. It didn’t break easily either. There were no furniture or clothing interrupting them anymore and Matt couldn’t help but stutter a satisfied sigh. 

 

Curious hands went on a new mission sliding over every uncovered reachable inch of their bodies. Their chests and bellies pressed together for a brief moment Matt thought his ribcage might explode under the intensity of both their heartbeats pounding close to synchronized. Hair strands tickled his cheeks whenever Foggy tilted his head trying to be even closer to him. Lips parted and tongues touched, explored and tangled. The first moan escaped Matt when Foggy started rolling his hips painfully slow, grinding against him. There was no denying anymore  _ how much _ they enjoyed this, whatever this was. Yet they still took their sweet time, enjoyed every bit of simply being close to one another, never felt the need to go further which would definitely change over time.    
  
Matthew interrupted stealing breaths and put both hands back to cup his world, looking where Foggy’s lips curled into a smile. “You should’ve kissed me because I wasn’t lying about feeling something”, he mumbled and Foggy immediately knew what he was referring to. A chuckle and a gentle bite into Matt’s bottom lip. “I am now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> its super short but I'm slowly getting back into writing thanks for DD pfff oh boy


End file.
